Xmen 4: The Rage
by DevilishAngelHeaven
Summary: Chapter One is updated...peops...Jasmine is being beaten by the guard with in a complex, the group is looking for a chip that contains important information and they must keep it a secret. But she gets free and goes on a mindless rampage.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Since the humans found a cure to the mutant gene, the people have brought peace to world but not for long, some of the mutants still have their powers to protect the world which was the reason why the last stand between the world and mutants. Taking the victory, the X-men saved the world with a loss of love and friendship with 3 fellow members of the team. Doctor Jean grey, Scott Summers and Professor Charles Xavier. But now a new threat has been plaguing its was through the cures back fire, the mutants that were cure are stronger with powers unnormal to the mutant gene but the threat is even worse when a young 15 year old girl named Jasmine Williams was at the highest level in mutant history and she was just a young girl. Her power was the ability to absorb electricity and make some on her own, but she was experimented on by many people learning her genes and keeping her away from her brother Billy. Bu the threat came when she killed everyone in the complex and went on a rampage looking for her brother and it up to the X-men to stop her from destroying humanity.


	2. Chapter 1: Captivity

Being held against a wall with chains locked around her legs and wrists, blood dripped from her mouth as the scientist observed her blood samples they took from her and learning the mutant gene even more then they did 2 years ago. She tried to use her powers but they repelled against an odd helmet that did the same for Magneto would used against Charles telepathic ability. But this helmet was doing the exacted opposite, it was keeping her from using her powers and weakening her so she was so weak to do nothing. Her eyes glared at a guard standing in front of her getting ready to hit her again with his metal bar, her purple eyes blinked weakly at the window behind him to see her brother. The guard hit her across the face with his bar, blood spraid out of her mouth and she yelled in pain as she dangled from the chains that held her.

"Stop this please!!!Leave her alone" Billy yelled out

"Where is the chip that your father is hiding?" Max ordered standing in front of the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He said looking at his sister getting hit over and over again.

"Don't lie to me Billy, I know that you two are hiding that chip. If you tell me where it is, I'll let your sister go" Max said walking up to him.

"I still don't know what your talking about?" Billy said trying to break free from the guards that held him back.

"Fine. Hit her until he says where is it" He ordered giving the hand signal.

"Jasmine!!!!!" Billy yelled out falling to his knees with tears falling from his face.

The guard started beating her non-stop with Jasmine crying at the same time, knowing that they wanted something they were hiding and Billy wasn't telling them where is was. Blood was pouring out of her mouth like nothing, like water coming out of a tap with bloody tears falling from her eyes. The guard kept on hitting her with the steel bar until it bent, he suddenly stopped looking at her almost lifeless body on the wall and her hair drenched in blood.

"I'll kill her, if you don't give me or show me where the chip is" Max said kindly pointing at his sister.

"Fine but please stop hurting her" Billy said

"Alright, show me?" He ordered as the guards took him out of the room.

"Take her back to her cell" Max yelled as he stood at the window.

The guard nodded and turned back to Jasmine with a smile on his face, he pulled out his keys for the chains that held her up. As he unlocked the chains Jasmine started to fall to the ground the guard unlocked all the chains with her falling to the ground in pain, she slowly tried to pick herself up but the guard pushed her back down.

"You know, I never did like you PEOPLE" He whispered to her.

She looked up at him wondering what he was saying to her, he raised another steel bar getting ready to hit her again and Jasmine blinked her purple eyes. The guard hit the helmet and knocked the it off, the guard was shocked watching the helmet fall to the ground and suddenly turned to Jasmine to see her cuts were healing. She turned towards him with the rage of anger burning in her eyes, he backed away from her and started to notice the lights flickering around them as she got to her feet staring at him. Walking toward him with electricity waving all around her body and she winked at him, a bolt of electricity went directly towards him and he went flying through the window behind him. Jasmine turned towards a wall beside her she stared at it for a moment and suddenly it burst open with bricks flying everywhere, she walked out with an evil eye of not stopping until she sees her brother. Jasmine stood in the middle of the hallway with people running from her, she looked down the white hallway to see Max staring at her, his eyes were filled with fear as she walked towards him destroying everything in her path.

"Stop her right know!!!" Max ordered

A group of guards ran in front of her with they're weapons readying to fire, she smiled at them knowing what she could do not even a piece of metal could get to her, the guards opened fire shooting numerous and as she walked the bullets stopped right in front of her. Suddenly the guards stopped shooting to see each of the bullets were being melted in front of there eyes, she dropped the melted steel and started pushing the guards out of her way with the force that surrounded her. Max shockingly stepped back from the mutant that stood before him with her power practically destroying his complex that all his employees worked and also killing them. Her clothes she wore levitated along with her hair as the electricity burst the walls down, everyone that was in the hallway ran for there lives trying to get out of the complex and with all her hate she threw a bolt of thunder towards Max. He went flying back in to a crowd of people that huddled near an exit, standing in the middle of a lobby looking for her brother who was taken away not to long ago.

"Billy?!" Jasmine yelled out as she walked through the crowd of people.

The group of people moved away from her as she pushed them away killing them when they feel to the ground, about the surface of the complex a large group of guards were getting ready to fire at the elevator doors on the heliport level. Standing in one place and closed her eyes with the group of people that ran from her, she opened her eyes threw an atomic bolts all over the floor killing everyone around her and she burst threw the elevator doors. Slowly walking in to the elevator acting like nothing happened and pushed a button to go up, the elevator wouldn't move and she tilted her head.

"Funny" she said to herself.

The group of mercenaries aimed there weapons as they spotted electricity coming up the elevator shaft, the doors opened and to Jasmines eyes she saw so many armed men in her life. Jasmines eyes turned a even brighter purple to show her anger to the people she was fighting, the men swallowed there fears as they started backing up and Jasmine floating forwards to land on her feet. She looked left to right very slowly to make sure no one would shoot at her before she starts to walk, the men around her were filled with fear of her and she was filled with anger and pain.

"All I want is my brother!" Jasmine yelled out.

"Where is Max?" A General yelled out as well.

"This man?" She said turning her head to see Max floating in the air knocked out.

"That would be Max" He replied.

"I want my brother" She asked nicely

"I'm sorry but I can't hand over the boy so quickly" He yelled

"Have it your way, I'm going to get him either way." She said with a smile as she through Max towards the mercenaries.

She started moving to the middle of the heliport with tears falling from her eyes not knowing why she was crying the mercenaries opened fire but she started stopping every bullet that came towards her melting them like it was butter. Jasmine feel to her knees with tears raging out of her eyes, they mercenaries continued to fire but nothing helped and so she yelled out.

"Billy!!!"

Suddenly like an atomic bomb she whipped out the complex like nothing killing everyone that was there, fire burst through every corner and started overloading the computers that were all opver the place. A huge cloud of smoke went flying in to the air showing the world on what was has happened in that every hour, Jasmine feel to the ground after using so much power to release her anger. Weak once again but sleeping.

Logan turned off his motorcycle to see a cloud of smoke not to far from where he was going, he wondered what happened and wondered if it had anything to do with his past. He looked around with his mean face then started driving towards the cloud of smoke as he drove down the small road his communicator started ringing in his ear where he wore it most of the time.

"What?" He answered angrily.

"Logan, It's Storm. I'm getting weird readings of some sort not to far from where you are?" She explained

"What kind of readings?" Logan asked

"Mutant readings, it seems to be very strong" She said shockingly

"Well, I'll check it out. I'll call back when I see anything worth telling" Logan said.

"Alright. Talk to you soon" Storm muttered


End file.
